


The 16th

by Faetality



Series: Steter Bingo Fluff 2018 [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Peter Hale, Date Night, Established Relationship, FBI Intern Stiles Stilinski, Fluff, M/M, Peter Hale is a good Boyfriend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-02
Updated: 2018-10-02
Packaged: 2019-07-24 00:26:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16169834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Faetality/pseuds/Faetality
Summary: Stiles and Peter have a long-standing tradition of 'date night'. But sometimes life makes the days go too fast.





	The 16th

“Stiles! Your boyfriend is here!” 

Peter? What was Peter doing… Stiles slipped from his bedroom, excited at the prospect of Peter being there to surprise him only to stop short when he actually  _ saw  _ him. Red button down, black slacks, Italian leather shoes…  _ shit.  _ It was the 16th. He'd forgotten it was the 16th. Since graduation and Stiles’ joining of the F.B.I. training program the 16th had always been date night. No matter what was going on in the other’s schedule they made a few hours of the day  _ theirs  _ before Peter went back south to his duties and work for the pack and Stiles an upcoming agent. He’d forgotten about  _ date night _ and it was very clear from his ratty graphic tee and sweatpants. 

Peter’s smile dimmed a bit as he came to the same realization but he still moved forward to press a kiss against Stiles’ lips. Still greeted him with the same gentle intensity.  
  
“Oh god, Peter I’m so sorry let me just change and we’ll go out and I’m so so _so_ sorry I totally lost track of the days and it won’t be but a minute I swear just let me-” he tripped over his own feet as he hurried back into his room, sliding on the wood floor, his panic ramping up as he tried to find something that was good enough for the evening without being the same thing he wore into work. “Ha!” there was a white Hollister long sleeve in the back of his closet he just needed pants… Strong arms wrapped around his waist, pulling him into a broad chest. 

“Stiles.”    
“Please don’t be mad.” He was a horrible boyfriend. One night a month that was dedicated to them and he  _ forgot _ .    
“I’m not mad, Stiles.” there was probably an eye roll somewhere in there but Stiles was just relieved to hear the words. The snark was fine, it was good, it meant that he wasn't upset. “Don’t worry about the clothes.”  
  
“But!” lips pressed against his neck, Peter silencing the protest before it could really begin.    
“We don’t have to go out, we can stay in and watch a movie right here. I’m not mad and you don’t need to panic, love.” he continued pressing kisses along the column of Stiles’ throat until the younger man relaxed, tension easing and leaving him boneless in his lover's arms. "I'm here for you, not a fancy dinner.

“Find something for us to watch and I’ll order food. Don't worry about the clothes.” and really, how could he say no to a night of laying in bed with his boyfriend, trading lazy kisses and falling asleep in his arms? 

Easy answer? He couldn’t. 


End file.
